The Story of The Five Amigos
The Story of The Five Amigos (also known as Happy Feet One And A Half in Japan or Happy Feet: The Story of The Five Amigos in other countries) is an fan-fiction written by MarioFan65. This story is a prequel and midquel to Happy Feet. It was released on March 28, 2013. NOTE 1: ''If you wish to learn more of the story, click here.'' NOTE 2: This page is not free to edit. Characters *Ramón (the main protagonist) *Raul (the secondary protagonist) *Rinaldo (the deuteragonist) *Nestor (the secondary deuteragonist) *Lombardo (the secondary tritagonist) *Mumble (the tritagonist) *Rimon *Limon *The Amigos' Parents (mentioned) *Groupies *Angelo *Estefan *Enrique *Amigos *Raphael *Estevan (mentioned) *Elian (mentioned) *Adélie Penguin Announcer *Unnamed Adélie Penguin/Sculpture Master *Roy the Elder *The Elders (Adélie Penguins) *Adelie Chicas *Erik *Gloria *Seymour (minor) *Memphis (minor) *Norma Jean (minor) *Maurice (beginning and ending only) *Michelle (beginning and ending only) *Miss Viola (minor) *Mrs. Astrakhan (minor) *Noah the Elder (minor antagonist) *The Elders (Emperor Penguins) (minor) *Eggbert (Happy Feet Two) (ending only) *Eggbert the Elder (ending only) *Barry *Trev *Nev *Kev *Humans (Aliens) *Rockhoppers **Lovelace **Lovelace's 3rd Grade Teacher (flashback) **The Elders (Northern Rockhopper Penguins) (minor) *The Skuas **Alpha Skua (the main antagonist) **Frankie **Vinnie **Dino *Leopard Seal (antagonist) *The Killer Whales (antagonists) *Kony the Sea Lion (antagonist) Chapters *Chapter 1: The Story of The Five Amigos *Chapter 2: The REAL Story of The Five Amigos *Chapter 3: It's Happy Feet All Over Again *Chapter 4: Making Ice Sculptures and going to Rockhopper-Land *Chapter 5: Going to Adélie-Land and Sneaking to Graduation Day *Chapter 6: Mumble Joins *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 *Chapter 9 *Chapter 10 *Chapter 11 *Chapter 12 *Chapter 13/Epilogue Production In January 2013, MarioFan65 planned to work on a new fanfiction story that focus on Ramón's backstory. One month later, the Amigos would get their own story titled The Five Amigos, but later changed to "The Story of The Five Amigos" for the better title of the story. Deleted Scenes *'Bulletproof Reprise': A reprise version of the song "Bulletproof" was going to appear in the Adelie-Land scene when the Amigos, Mumble, Angelo, and his friends celebrate for a high pile of Lovestones and sang by the Adelie Chicas. However, this scene was cutted off due to many tap dancing and censored parts. *'Alternate Opening': In the Alternate Opening of this story, it shows Lovelace telling a story of the five little Amigos that lived in Adélie Village and shows how Ramón first met Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor, and Lombardo. This scene was cutted off and replaced by the "Ocean Man" sequence in the beginning of the story. Trivia *The idea of the story is inspired by the Disney direct-to-video film, The Lion King 1½. *Chapter 1's title is named after the story of the same name. *This is the first Happy Feet fan-fiction (by MarioFan65) when Estevan (that is a friend of Ramón) was mentioned but, he appears in the sequel The Story of The Five Amigos 2. *Ramón's father appears in this story as "Rimon". He is also mentioned in the first Happy Feet movie. *Alfie and Roxanne being mentioned, Baby Mumble, Baby Seymour and Baby Gloria does not appear in the story since it is a prequel. *In Chapter 3 when the Amigos watches the Emperor Penguins watching the Great 'Guin with the fishes, it is set when Memphis drop his egg in Emperor-Land. *In Chapter 10 when the camera moves all the way up from earth, it is a reference to the first movie when the camera moves up after Mumble hits himself from the zoo. *In Chapter 12 when Ramón says, "Mumble and Gloria just had a baby and it is ugly!", it is a reference to a quote from Wreck-It Ralph when Sergeant Calhoun says, "Doomsday and Armageddon just had a baby and it is UGLY!". *Unlike the first Happy Feet movie, this story features more characters from the video games and one of the fanon characters made by him. *This is MarioFan65's first fan-fiction to not feature the characters from Happy Feet Two are Will, Bill, Sven, Bryan the Beach Master, Shane, Darren, Bo, Atticus, Brokebeak, Francesco, and Wayne the Challenger because, this story is a prequel. **But Eggbert and Erik are the only Happy Feet Two characters to appear in this story. *The title for Chapter 6 is "Mumble Joins" which is a reference to the score in Happy Feet, "Gloria Joins". *In the credits, it features the songs, Amigos Forever by Alex C. (feat. Yasmin K.), Walk and Talk by Big Al, and My Way by Robin Williams. *In the Happy Peep episode "The Ultimate Snowball Fight", Raul mentioned a story "The Story of The Five Amigos". Expanded franchise Sequels The series has two sequels which included The Story of The Five Amigos 2 and The Story of The Five Amigos 3. Prequel The series included a prequel The Beginning of The Five Amigos and released on 2015. See also *''The Story of The Five Amigos: The Videogame'' - a game based on the story. *''The Story of The Five Amigos 2'' - the sequel to the story, The Story of The Five Amigos. Gallery Artworks= Amigos Cave (New Version).png|Artwork of Amigos Cave (outside) Inside of Amigos Cave (New Version).png|Artwork of Amigos Cave (inside) Adélie Village (New Version).png|Artwork of Adélie Village Adélie Underground (New Version).png|Artwork of Adélie Underground Rockhopper-Land (New Version).png|Artwork of Rockhopper-Land Ramón's Igloo House (New Version).png|Artwork of Ramón's Igloo House Lovestone Orb.png|Artwork of the Lovestone orb Moving Round Coin Sculpture (New Look).png|Artwork of the Moving Round Coin Sculpture Rimon (New Redesign).png|Artwork of Rimon Limon (The Story of The Five Amigos).png|Artwork of Limon Roy the Elder (HFFW).png|Artwork of Roy the Elder Angelo by NewMarioFan65.png|Artwork of Angelo Announcer (The Story of The Five Amigos).png|Artwork of the Announcer Baby Ramon (Fan Art by MF65).png|Artwork of Baby Ramón Baby Lombardo (Fan Art by MF65.png|Artwork of Baby Lombardo Baby Nestor (Fan Art by MF65).png|Artwork of Baby Nestor Baby Raul (Fan Art by MF65).png|Artwork of Baby Raul Baby Rinaldo (Fan Art by MF65).png|Artwork of Baby Rinaldo TSOTFATVG Box Art.png|Artwork of the game based on the movie TSOTFA New Poster.png|Artwork of the poster for the story |-|Concepts= Amigos Cave.png|Concept of Amigos Cave (outside) Amigos Cave (Inside).png|Concept of Amigos Cave (inside with no bed) Adélie Village.png|Concept of Adélie Village Adélie Underground.png|Concept of Adélie Underground Rockhopper-Land.png|Concept of Rockhopper-Land. NOTE: The ice in this picture is white Ramón's Igloo House.png|Concept of Ramón's Igloo House Moving Round Coin Sculpture.png|Concept of the Moving Round Coin Sculpture Ramon's Father (Fanon).png|Concept of Rimon The Story of The Five Amigos Title.jpg|Old artwork of the poster/title for the story Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:The Story of The Five Amigos